


room service

by unhinged (anti60ne)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti60ne/pseuds/unhinged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minseok gets some room service he didn't order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	room service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> this was a Line chat turned pwp turned whyisthereplotwhatishappeningwhat turned whyaretheresomanywords
> 
> i didn't do this.
> 
> for yuki aka evil enabler, for whom i kept the /your vixen face/ because she wrote that because obviously i would never call minseok a vixen #pls

After a long day of hiking, Minseok checks into a quaint little inn off the slopes of the mountain, one he would have missed if not for the tip given by a local elderly man manning a food stall at a rest stop. The inn, he was told, may be a little run-down, but has a small onsen in the back, and that is enough for Minseok to check it out. His back and quads are sore from the hike, the trails turned out more arduous than he had expected. So he drags his weary feet to the inn, where he is greeted by a petite ahjumma dressed in pastel hanbok, a cordial smile on her face. After due payment changes hands, the ahjumma reaches out her hand, keys dangling from her fingers. She peers into Minseok's face quietly as he takes the keys from her hand, as if she has something to say. She says nothing, and Minseok heads toward his room, head tilted to the side in mild bewilderment.

After a visit to the _onsen_ where he nearly dozes off, Minseok returns to his room, warm and relaxed. He plops on the bed and flips the channels till he stumbles on porn. It's free, he's bored, why not. So he's jacking off and out of nowhere his door pulls open and someone stumbles in. The intruder is mumbling, eyes glazed in inebriation and his robe is half tugged loose. Minseok scrambles to hide his half-hard cock to escort the intoxicated man out of his room. 

He's seen him a couple of times but he was too shy to actually talk to him even though he knew they were both Korean.

"Uhh, I-I... I believe you're in the wrong room?" Minseok manages to squeak out, mouth dry because god damn that tummy is way too hot, this is unfair, the lord if it exists is testing him.

But when he reaches to guide the young man out of his room, he's yanked aside and roughly flung to the bed. Minseok winces because he will bet his arm, that mattress is made of wood. He's distracted until the young man is climbing over him.

"Wh-what... what are you doing?" Minseok tries to push him away but to no avail because the next thing he knows, his hands are pinned over his head and he's thrashing but he gasps when the young man puts his leg between Minseok's thighs.

"Your vixen face..." the man murmurs as he caresses Minseok's jaw. "I can't get it out of my head since I saw you at the _onsen_. And I believe I can help with your problem." He presses his thigh into Minseok's crotch and proceeds to invade his honey lips.

Minseok barely has time to register what's happening when his gasp is all but sucked into the man's mouth. He moans as a wet, hot tongue claims his own and he would slap himself across the face if he could stop his blood from returning south, every muscle of his tensing and relaxing at the same time as two restless hands roam his body.

"The name is Jongin," the man suddenly pulls free of Minseok's lips as he yanks Minseok's robe wide open. "Figures you're gonna need a name to scream later." 

The name skates across the surface of Minseok's increasingly clouded mind. He tries to commit it to memory out of reflexive courtesy but he doesnt even have the strength to cling onto lucidity in the face of Jongin's relentless kisses, his touch scalding hot on Minseok's skin. Minseok only realizes he is buck naked, his robe shed and abandoned somewhere else when he feels Jongin's fingers trail down his abdomen, wrap themselves around his throbbing cock. He almost whimpers when Jongin gives it a slow tug, teasing as if he's punishing Minseok. Jongin flicks dark eyes up at Minseok, sweat already beading across his forehead. If Minseok was in his right mind, he would slap that infuriating smirk off of Jongin's face. Maybe. 

But even if he really wanted to, it's too late because Jongin is leaning down and it feels like the room is spinning with Jongin's full lips seal over and around his dick. Minseok swears under his breath, fingers curling into the sheets as Jongin takes his sweet time lowering his head and Minseok watches through half-mast eyes his cock disappear into that sinful mouth. Jongin swirls his tongue as he begins bobbing up and down, slow at first but picks up the speed when Minseok's fingers find their way between Jongin's strands, still damp from the  onsen. He tugs and for a very brief, inconspicuous moment he worries if he's being too rough because he doesn't even know the guy but reasoning of any sort evades him as Jongin sucks, hard and fast and too wet for Minseok's sanity.

"I can't..." Minseok breathes, voice broken as Jonginsw tongue flicks over his slit, circles around it painstakingly slow. Minseok is on the brink of coming when Jongin suddenly sucks and then pulls up with a pop obscenely loud to Minseok's ears. He doesn't straighten up but hovers, hands crawling forward until they bracket Minseok's head.

"Remember my name?" Jongin whispers in Minseok's ear, breath hot and heavy against the shell of his ear and Minseok almost shoots out his hand to get a hold of his dick aching for release.

"J-Jongin," Minseok forces the words out, his raspy voice foreign to his own ears. His blood roars and pounds the inside of his head and he can't think, doesn't want to until the heat threatening to implode in his belly goes away. It's as if Jongin can read his mind because he tucks away a satisfied smile and pulls back, warm hands resting on Minseok's quivering thighs.

"Relax," Jongin says, too calm for the occasion.  He bends over the edge of the bed and reaches into the pocket of his rumpled robe. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Minseok knew what Jongin was looking for but his eyes still grow wide when Jongin brandishes a tiny bottle of lube. Travel size, perfect for the occasion(al one-night stands on a solo trip out of town, perhaps).

Minseok lets out a shaky sigh as Jongin shifts and for the first time, he gets a good look of Jongin's dick that lies flush against his toned stomach. He gulps, thighs trembling in anticipation as Jongin drips a copious amount over two fingers because he is monstrously big. But for some reason Minseok feels his muscles go lax and his heartbeat slow, Jongin's hands gently kneading the underside of his thighs as he pushes them up. He feels Jongin's lips on his before the stretch in his hole when one slick finger slides in. He gasps into Jongin's mouth at the cool sensation, but his attention is diverted when a second digit is pushed in and he moans, louder than he thought capable as Jongin starts scissoring.

Minseok learns that Jongin likes to take his sweet time, but Minseok tends to be impatient, especially when his cock is pulsing painfully, precum already pooling at the tip. He wants to touch himself so badly so he reaches down, but Jongin grabs his hand and places it under Minseok's knee. 

"Hold yourself open for me," Jongin says in a low voice that's supposed to be demanding but only makes Minseok's blood boil. "If you really want it." Minseok holds back a whimper as Jongin's fingers speed up, three of them sliding in and out of him easily. He bites hard on his lower lip and wedges his hands under his knees, grip hard enough that his nails are digging in.

"P-please," Minseok says with a desperate groan as Jongin's fingers crook and scrape right past his prostate. "Please what?" Jongin asks nonchalantly, halting his fingers so he could press his thumb on the rim. Minseok doesn't want to beg. Pleading - that's not something he does.  
Yet words that string up a plea are tumbling off his lips, his whole body unbelievably tense, aching for Jongin. "Please fuck me," Minseok caves, his dignity crumbling into shreds that he'll remember to collect later, but not now. Now he wants to be filled with Jongin's cock, so much so he lets go of his knees and pulls forward.

Jongin widens his eyes in surprise when Minseok takes Jongin's dick in his hands, hissing from the contact as he hasn't - didn't have to - touch himself just yet. 

"Starved, aren't we?" Jongin says, lips upturned into a crooked smirk. He pulls back and snatches Minseok's hand, then pins both hands over Minseok's head as he hovers over him, sweat rolling from his sideburns to Minseok's trembling chest. 

"Just fuck me already, goddammit." Minseok's snarl is quickly replaced by a loud gasp as Jongin thrusts in without warning.

Minseok never knew he liked it rough until now, Jongin pounding into him with a brutality that he quickly comes to crave. The urgency in the way Jongin moves, snaps his hips against Minseok's thighs is so raw it steals Minseok's breath away. Minseok shakes with each thrust, shallow breath shuddering along with unrelenting grips around Jongin's toned biceps. He clings to Jongin as if he would otherwise get flung away, lost in a corner without feeling, without life.

Minseok's eyes roll to the back of his head, back bent into a perfect arch as Jongin hits his sweet spot - _one, two, three_ and he comes undone, screaming Jongins name as every fiber of his being unravels at Jongin's last thrust. Boneless and spent, he watches through hooded eyes as Jongin pulls out and fists himself in one, two, three quick successions before he spills white over Minseok's abdomen with a carnal grunt. Jongin lets out a shaky breath as the last of his load shoots over Minseok's still heaving chest. Instead of falling on the bed as Minseok expects, Jongin gets up and reaches for the box of tissues on the bedside table. Minseok widens his eyes when Jongin plucks out a few plies and gently wipes him down. Then Jongin leans down and presses warm lips into Minseok's sweat-steeped forehead. Minseok thinks his heart just stopped. 

He forgets to blink when Jongin pulls back up, sitting in his naked glory beside Minseok, and looks at him like he's Jongin's lover instead of an one-night stand. Jongin opens his mouth to say something when a light knock comes from the door.

"J-just a minute!" Minseok squeaks out once he finds his voice and manages to drag himself out of the depths in Jongin's eyes.

"You're gonna tell me to leave," Jongin says under his breath, a statement rather than a question. Minseok hesitates, but says nothing as he grabs his robe and throws it on. He wants to say something - _wait here, don't move_ \- but another knock comes, louder and more insistent this time. Minseok hurriedly pulls the sash around his robe tighter than necessary and gets up. He pulls the door open - it's a small ahjumma. He recognizes her from the front desk; she had admitted him into the inn and given him the keys to his room.

"Oh, hi. Can I help you?"

The woman peers into his face with dark, unreadable eyes.

"I should ask you the same question," she murmurs. Minseok looks at her, confused. She continues, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "You pressed the service bell."

"Did I?" Minseok wonders out loud. He didn't even know there was a service bell. The ahjumma spoke again before he could think of an excuse.

"Looks like you no longer need assistance. I will be off then. Good night."

Minseok stares as she lends a small bow and turns around. He could've sworn he saw a minute curve in her lips as she steps away and leaves.

Scratching the back of his head, Minseok closes the door and turns around. His bed is empty. Jongin is gone.

Panic fires through his veins, seizes him with an unknown ache as he clambers onto his bed. He ransacks over and under the sheets as if Jongin had transformed into a bug that crawled into the cracks. But really it's more like Jongin had fused into the air, morphed into a ghost like the vestiges of his touch on Minseok's skin.

Then he finds it - a note tucked into his pillow peeking out of the pillowcase. Minseok chuckles weakly as he pulls it out with caution. Rushed scribbles bounce off the paper and into Minseok's anxious eyes: "That was fun. We should do it again - you didn't scream my name loud enough. - 27B"

Minseok doesn't even have to try to remember the room number - it's seared into his mind the instant his eyes drink it in, chills running up his spine as if Jongin was whispering right against his ears. He balls up the note, makes to toss it into the bin but changes his mind. He unfolds and smooths it over, then puts it down on the desk.

Suddenly he remembers what the old lady had said to him. He searches along the walls, near and behind the bed - nothing. There is no service bell. 

Stumped, Minseok shakes away the bizarre encounter with the ahjumma and pulls the unclosed window wide open, breathing in summer as he airs out remnant scents of Jongin. His eyes catch a figure across his side of the building - tall and lean and broad shoulders, it's Jongin, unmistakable. There is another, much smaller form beside him. In between vacillating shadows, Minseok sees who Jongin is speaking to, and his eyes grow large as it hits him.

It's like Jongin could sense him because he sees Jongin turn and lift his eyes to Minseok. Their eyes might have met for a split second - Minseok couldn't be sure because he's whipping around, pulling the curtains closed with his heart ramming against his ribcage. As much as he wants to deny it, he's pretty sure right before he turned Jongin had shot him a smug smile, barely discernible in the dark but conspicuous enough to shake Minseok.

He thinks back to the ahjumma's words again - she had said "you no longer need", not "you don't need". As if she knew his "needs" had already been attended to. 

His gaze drifts to the note on the desk and the 27B. He wonders if he fell under Jongin's standard procedure for "room service", or if he was an exception to Jongin's rule. Tracing a finger over the words _scream my name_ , Minseok could almost hear Jongin's murmur burning the shell of his ear - _I guess you'll just have to find out_.

 


End file.
